The present invention relates to a butterfly clip applicable to a paging receiver and other portable equipment and, more particularly, to a mounting structure which allows a removable clip to be readily mounted to the housing of a paging receiver and others and has reliable mechanical strength.
As regards a paging receiver or pager, for example, a person in most cases puts it on his or her waist belt and, hence, a butterfly clip or the like is fitted on the housing of the pager. Specifically, a projection is molded in plastics integrally with the back of the pager housing to define a pocket-like seat for accommodating a coil spring therein, which is adapted to mount the butterfly clip. The butterfly clip is constantly biased by the coil spring, and is rotatable about a spring pin which is associated with the coil spring. To put the clip on the waist belt of a person who carries the receiver, the clip is opened by hand against the action of the coil spring so as to nip the belt.
A problem with the above-stated mounting structure is that when one desires to use the pager putting it in the breast pocket or in a bag, i.e., without using the butterfly clip, the clip simply constitutes an obstacle. Even if the clip is removed from the pager housing, the previously mentioned seat which protrudes from the back of the housing is not only cumbersome when the pager is held by hand, but also detrimental to the appearance of the pager.
A solution to the problem stated above is to allow the clip to be removed bodily from the pager housing. The present invention is contemplated to implement such a solution.
While a case made of leather or a holder made of plastics is sometimes used in place of a clip, it is greater in dimensions than the receiver itself and, therefore, contradictory to the trend of the miniaturization of a receiver.